A Little Strife
by Saiyan-princess77
Summary: In the wake of a horrific discovery, Sephiroth finds a young orphaned boy with blonde hair and mako-green eyes in the reactor on Mt. Nibel. Consumed by darkness, he retreats into seclusion where he raises the child and teaches him the truth of their legacy.
1. Anomaly at the Reactor

A young orphaned Cloud is found by Sephiroth in the mako reactor on Mt. Nibel. There is something special about the boy – something in his eyes. Following a horrifying discovery, Sephiroth abandons Shinra and the glory of his hero status, retreating into seclusion. He decides to adopt Cloud and raise him, honing him into an agent of darkness.

Hey, guuuuys. It's been a long hiatus since I penned my last fanfic so let me know if there's anything that could use improvement. I got the idea for this story whilst thinking about how much Cloud idolizes Sephiroth and thought it would be cool to see Seph in a mentor/ parent role. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Final Fantasy! The following has been written purely for fun and not profit (Please don't sue me, Square Enix, I haven't got any money).

* * *

Chapter One

"An Anomaly At The Reactor"

The pod door rose with a mechanical _hiss,_ air rushing out from the sudden pressure relief. Silence filled the empty chamber of the reactor. There were no workers present today; no engineers, no scientists – not even any of the troublesome kids from town who sometimes tried to sneak in. Had there been anyone in the reactor, they would have frozen to watch, speechless, as a small figure climbed out from the pod and tumbled to the floor.

 _Ouch!_

A young boy with a shock of pale blonde hair looked up from the ground, holding up an arm to block the lights above. A pair of impossibly blue eyes blinked around at their new surroundings, their depths burning with an unnatural intensity that rivalled the seething depths of a mako refinery. A range of emotions flickered within them – fear, shock, curiosity. Where was he? How had he come to be here?

"Unnngh," he groaned, climbing to his feet. The cold, cavernous space of the chamber stretched all around him. He felt so small and alone, and with no knowledge about himself or his identity, it was no wonder that his eyes suddenly glistened with tears.

 _What should I do?_ he wondered faintly. _I can't stay here. This place is creepy._

His mind made up on this point at least, he took his first uncertain steps away from the pod and eased himself down from the podium. He was about to climb over the railing and swing down onto the walkway when a chilling sound echoed through the reactor. A low, guttural growl, it rose in pitch and aggression until it became uncomfortably close. It seemed to move all around, circling the core of the facility like a ghost.

"Who's there?" the poor child croaked. Tears rolled down his cheeks, for his terror was extreme. No sooner had he pleaded his enquiry to the shadows did a monstrous creature emerge from behind one of the durasteel doors. A great wolf-like beast with a scorpion's tail and a grotesque face that snarled with predatory purpose, it slunk low to the ground and onto the walkway, its glittering eyes locked upon the boy.

"No... Oh, no, help..."

With a cry of fear he spun round to flee back to his pod. Was this really how things were going to end? His first few moments of waking so abruptly cut short? He expected to feel razor-sharp claws and teeth locking onto his little shoulders, but just as he scrambled into his pod, instead heard the sound of a painful howl. He dared to look back, and gasped.

A man stood over the beast, its body now still and sprawled across the floor. He clasped in his hands the hilt of a long sword, which shuddered as he gave it one final shove down into the creature's flesh. A curious armour of black leather covered his muscled form, and a long spill of silver hair rained down to his ankles. His gaze – which gleamed the same uncanny green – met the boy's with a flicker of surprise and confusion, as though his presence here made no sense.

The terrified child wanted nothing more than to jump back into his pod and never come back out, but the enormous man sheathed his sword and spoke in a tone so unexpectedly soft it made him pause.

"It's alright," he promised, his voice a deep rumble, smooth and restrained. "It's alright. You're safe now."

For a long time the boy just stared at the beast, his mind reeling as he tried to process his situation. Whoever this man was, he had just saved him. As much as the boy was beginning to wish he had never woken up and opened his pod, he realized he had no choice but to trust his strange saviour.

"Are you hurt?" the man questioned, slowly stepping closer. "What's your name?"

The boy's throat tightened. He choked out a response but the stranger frowned.

"What did you say?" he asked, only inches away now. He loomed over the boy like a giant, startling him so greatly he answered, this time much louder,

"I don't know!"

The man's wintry eyes narrowed. He looked away and his gaze fell upon the opened pod.

"This," he motioned, "this device. Is this where you came from?"

The mute boy could only nod. A sudden change came over the man then. His eyes, so clear and glacial before, widened with shock. He looked around, casting his gaze about as though searching for something. A gloved hand flew to his forehead, and he muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "... Jenova... no, can't possibly..."

He seemed so scared, so confused. Seeing his saviour in this way gave the boy more confidence and engendered a flicker of affection in him, for he too was lost and frightened. Emboldened, he approached the man and tentatively reached out to grasp his trench-coat.

"Mister," he prompted, "are... are you okay, mister?"

Startled, the man looked down as though he had forgotten the boy was there.

"I..." He didn't seem to know. "Yes, I'm fine. My apologies. You... you must be frightened. It's alright. Come with me."

And with that, the stranger grasped the child's hand and led him away from the reactor. The boy's fear melted away a little, for as his tiny fingers were swallowed by his saviour's strong but gentle grip he suddenly felt so very protected. As they approached the doors at the end of the corridor, he silently wished he could hold onto this feeling and that whatever lay beyond this place, he might be allowed to stay with his strange rescuer.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed, rate and review if you want more!


	2. A Fathering Gaze

Wow, thanks for the faves and follows, everyone! Btw, I forgot to mention that this is an AU story set between the events of Crisis Core and VII. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"A Fathering Gaze"

The handsome villa that perched upon the cliff face in the mountains of Nibelheim went unnoticed by even the most keen-eyed woodsmen. Nestled behind lofty pines and snow-crowned peaks,it peered out through small arched windows behind which its reclusive residents could gaze over the country without fear of ever being found.

A little face looked out from one of them today, crowned with spiky blonde hair that could have easily been mistaken for chocobo plumage.

"First snow," Cloud whispered. He bounced back from the window and spun on his heel to tear down the hall, nearly knocking off one of the ancient Wutai swords that adorned a wall in his haste. When he reached his bedroom, he began fishing items of clothing and equipment out of his wardrobe and firing them into a duffel bag that sat on his bed. Excitement buzzed within his every molecule, for today was a day that came so very rarely! He wanted to make sure he was prepared.

When he finished packing, his duffel bag was fit to burst. Frowning, he firmly sat on top of it and tried to drag the zipper into place, gritting his teeth with the effort. So absorbed was he in his struggle that he failed to notice the tall figure that suddenly filled his doorway.

"If only you were like this every morning," a deep voice lamented. The stubborn zipper finally gave way and Cloud sprang off the bed with a whoop of triumph.

"Sephiroth!" he greeted, eyes dancing. "You bet – I've been up since dawn! When do we leave? Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sephiroth confirmed, his lips curving into a wan smirk, "but we're going nowhere until you straighten up this room."

Cloud groaned inwardly. He loathed tidying, but not even his mentor's militant attention to neatness could dampen his spirits today. He flew around the room like a twister, making his bed, returning his action figures to his trunk and rearranging the books on his shelves. Sephiroth was a strict teacher and an exacting master, yet he was the only guardian Cloud had ever known; mentor, parent and protector all in one. As implacable as he could be, he had always been a steadfast source of love, care and comfort to Cloud, and for these reasons he could not - he _would_ not fail him. When Sephiroth expected something of him, he would sometimes pout or protest, but in the end, he would do it.

At length, Sephiroth seemed satisfied and with a curt nod left the room. Cloud swung his bag over his shoulder and dashed after him, tripping over his untied laces as he went.

As a former soldier and general, Sephiroth never lost his regimental habits. Each morning he rose before the sun and conducted himself with grace and discipline in everything he did – whether it was felling a mighty tree or slicing a salmon for breakfast. In all occupations, he excelled.

At the kitchen table, Cloud hastily polished off the meal Sephiroth had prepared for him. As always, his dishes were simple but appetizing, and as soon as the bowl of steamed rice and side platters of rolled omelette and vegetables were picked clean Cloud whisked them off to the sink and left them sparkling on the drying rack. Sephiroth watched all this over the top of his newspaper with his customary glacial expression, an arched eyebrow the only indication of his bewilderment. Folding the paper away, he went to lean against the kitchen door and folded his arms across his chest.

"You seem very excited," he remarked. Cloud laughed, somewhat sheepishly, and once again shouldered his duffel bag.

"Well, it is the only time I get to go into town. _And_ , the one day I don't have to study or train. No push-ups, no sparring, no lessons – just fun times! I hope we can go fishing again. Can we, Seph? I know for sure this time I'll catch something..."

The former general took the boy's bag, only half-listening to his excited ramblings. He couldn't deny the pleasure it brought him seeing his ward so happy, though it was tinged with an edge of consternation. He and Cloud had an agenda, and idle days like today only slowed their progress.

 _It can't be helped._

As much as it grated on his patience, he had come to understand the necessity for rest and leisure; his own austere childhood reminded him daily. Cloud was a bright student, but he was no prodigy like Sephiroth. He had a delicate constitution, and the attention span of a butterfly. Too much training and hard work only made him burn out. He needed a release, especially now that he was growing up. Teenagers _had_ to be rewarded – to be allowed to let loose at least once in a while to prevent them from rebelling.

Nibelheim lay half a day away by foot on the other side of the mountain pass. This was assuming the traveller was an ordinary human, of course. For the former SOLDIER, the town could be reached in half this time at a brisk run. In years past, he would make these trips with his little ward fastened upon his back, but they had reached the point where Cloud was coming into the superior speed and stamina his altered cells endowed him – meaning he was now expected to keep up himself.

As they cleared the first gorge of cluttered pines and rock, the panting boy laughed breathlessly; trust Sephiroth to somehow turn a leisurely trip to town into endurance training.

At length, the bristling rooftops and spirals of smoke that Cloud recognized soon came into view. Standing out sharply against the rocky white outback, the lonely town of Nibelheim brooded at the foothills of the mountains. A solitary place, largely populated by ignorant, albeit harmless, country bumpkins. It originated as a mako settlement when the reactor was first built and employed some of the locals as labourers and engineers. Sephiroth had no love for it, finding it a sad and downtrodden town. He only suffered it for Cloud's sake.

As they approached the dusty road, Sephiroth grasped the hood of Cloud's parka and drew him into his arms before he could race on ahead.

"Not so fast," he chided, turning the boy around to face him. "Remember what we discussed, Cloud. I'm trusting you."

Cloud groaned impatiently.

"Sephiroth, I _know –_ "

"My orders. Repeat them."

With a petulant sigh, Cloud squared his shoulders and puffed up his chest in a parody of a soldier standing to attention.

"Speak only when necessary. No showing off, no pranks. Remain discreet, don't dawdle and be waiting for you at town square in an hour."

Sephiroth overlooked the attitude for now, attributing it to the boy's desperation for some freedom after so many months of being locked up at home. Satisfied, he cupped Cloud's face in his hand and leaned in until his eyes hovered just inches above the boy's.

"Be good," he warned, his voice a husky murmur that rang with the soft undercurrent of gentle concern and promises of punishment if disobeyed. Removing the duffel bag from his shoulder, he slipped it over Cloud's petite frame and watched as the youth spun round and dashed up the road with a grin of delight, his spiky blonde hair shrinking in the distance. Closing his eyes against the hot whips of unease that assailed him whenever his ward was away from him, he turned his thoughts to the matter at hand. Ever since he found Cloud at the reactor on Mt. Nibel as a child, he had kept the boy as close to him as continually possible. There were times like today, however, when it couldn't be helped. For now, he would have to trust Cloud to stay out of trouble, for he had pressing business to attend to.

* * *

Yeah, it was another shortie, but I promise you guys I have lots to come :) I just wanted to share a little something before I get caught up in Christmas. Happy Holidays!


	3. A Friendly Face

Hope everyone had a great Christmas! More updates soon, nearly finished the next chapter :3

* * *

Chapter Three

"A Friendly Face"

Cloud had only been living with Sephiroth a short time when the former general told him of the Planet's sorry state.

"This world is suffering, Cloud, and we are the ones who will end that suffering."

At the time, Cloud had no understanding of what he meant. He only knew that he was special – that he could do things ordinary children could not, and that he would never be accepted by them. He knew this because Sephiroth told him so, jointly assuring him that although this was the case he would never be alone. No matter what, he would always have his loving guardian to guide and watch over him. Sephiroth alone understood, for they were one and the same; creations, given life through the union of Jenova's essence and Shinra's technology in the dank chambers of some nameless laboratory.

"You see what happens when you stray from my side?" he had tutted one day, gently applying a salve to a bloodied knee Cloud had suffered during a secret mountain expedition. "Stay close to me, so I can protect you."

The world seethed like a nest of vipers – livid, ravenous – and Sephiroth sheltered Cloud from it all. People nowadays cared less about the Planet and more about their own comfort and amusement. This, explained Sephiroth, was why they needed a true descendent of the Planet to intervene before the world was lost. Beings of superior strength, power and enlightenment, like he and Cloud. It was all for the greater good.

Cloud acknowledged all of this on a surface level. He understood the vapid nature of humanity and their impending punishment in the way one accepts the eventuality of death; shrinking away from the thought before it could develop and brushing it off as a matter so far off in the future it seemed irrelevant to dwell upon. However, there were times like today, as he wandered through the sleepy streets of Nibelheim in the company of people going about their business, when his destiny weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

An elderly lady sweeping outside a shop greeted him softly and called him "sonny". Without thinking, Cloud smiled at her and felt the familiar tingling warmth that filled his chest whenever someone spoke kindly to him. When she returned inside, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and hurried on with his head down. He scolded himself in his head. The only person whose kindness should matter to him was Sephiroth's. Growing attached to those they would one day subjugate would only cause him pain.

When he reached the old stone fountain at the town centre he sat down and wondered what he should do next. He could swing down to the harbour for some fishing? Maybe stop by the chocobo race track? Or perhaps pay a visit to that unruly inn he loved where brawls broke out every ten minutes and chairs and bottles flew across the room. He only had an hour to kill before he had to return home with Sephiroth – he had to make it count.

 _I wonder if that lady who sells the amazing honey cakes is still here._

Mouth watering at the prospect, he dove into his duffel bag for the pouch of coins Sephiroth had given him as spending money. When he didn't find it in the compartment he thought he'd placed it in, he dropped to the ground to rummage through the rest of the bag's contents. It wasn't at the bottom. He checked his pockets, patting down his jacket and pants. Nothing.

 _I must have dropped it!_

Cloud spun round and took off down the street. There was no way he was going to allow his one day of freedom and fun to be ruined! Cursing, he skidded to a halt at a street corner, nearly knocking over an old man pushing a cart of freshly baked loaves who howled a string of expletives after him. He tried to think about what could have happened to his coin pouch. Had he dropped it in his excitement as he'd sprinted into town? He certainly hadn't been pick-pocketed, for his acute senses would have alerted him to even the stealthiest of thieves.

In the distance, the town clock chimed the hour as they approached early afternoon. The crisp grey mountain cold gnawed at Cloud through his clothes as he hurried back to the town gate. Time marched on, indifferent as to whether he found his coin pouch or not. His hour of leisure had now been bitten down to mere minutes!

His keen eyes scoured the road when he arrived, panting, at the iron-wrought entrance of Nibelheim. Carts, vehicles and passer-by hustled past in both directions, making it difficult for him to look. For a moment he considered asking around if anyone had seen a dropped pouch, but Sephiroth's words of warning to keep communication to a minimum returned to his mind with grim clarity.

 _What do I do?_

His heart sank in defeat. He tried to cheer himself up by declaring he didn't need money to have fun, but the restricted options in what was already such a narrow window of time deflated his spirits. How he longed to run and see and do so very many things, and now he stood penniless. It wasn't _fair_.

He was about to turn back and resign himself to an hour of moping around and feeling sorry for himself when a flash of blue caught his eye. Swivelling round, his eyes widened when they fixed upon a small dark-blue coin purse – the very one Sephiroth had given him three years ago, bound with a silver string and clinking with coin. He followed it as it travelled in the hands of small figure in a large hat who held it up high to examine it. Side-stepping out the way of a passing fruit cart, Cloud observed his pouch's finder as they approached and raised his eyebrows when a flock of pigeons scattered to introduce a young girl.

Slender, pretty and of an age with Cloud, she tucked a lock of her long black hair behind an ear as she looked over the pouch again, possibly searching for initials or some mark of identification. Cloud silently toyed with the idea of from now on leaving a note inside. _Property of Cloud Strife. If found, please return to the hidden house up in the mountains. If you see a big silver-haired guy with a sword, run._ He could just imagine Sephiroth's reaction to a local from town knocking on their door, and it wasn't pretty.

For a moment, Cloud hesitated, unsure how to approach the girl. His contact with people other than Sephiroth was limited, and he had never once spoken with someone his age. Shop vendors, fishermen, smiths and occasionally the half-wit who staggered out from the brewery singing at the top of his lungs were about the only ones he'd conversed with over the years since Sephiroth started bringing Cloud to Nibelheim with him. Social cues and manners suddenly fled his memory, leaving him lost.

But his money... He had to get it back.

"Excuse me!" a soft voice called. Cloud started – _Here she comes!_ He must have ill-concealed his fixation, for the girl approached him with the coin pouch outstretched.

"Hi," she greeted, a shy smile teetering on her lips. Her big brown eyes dominated her face, like a doll. "Um – I found this. Is it yours?"

Cloud suddenly felt like he had swallowed a mouthful of gravel. When the silence stretched uncomfortably, he forced himself to choke out a response.

"Yeahthat'sminethanks."

His eyes dropped to the ground as he accepted the pouch from her. The girl laughed – a sound like the peal of a glass bell.

"I've never seen you around here before," she continued, clasping her hands behind her back and circling him. "Did you just move here?"

"Um... No." This was dangerous territory. What to say? _Speak only when necessary._ He remembered Sephiroth's orders as clearly as if his mentor were whispering in his ear. This definitely wasn't necessary. He had his coin pouch back. There was no more to say. Time to say goodbye and take his leave.

Those pretty brown eyes widened curiously. Suddenly, Sephiroth's voice fell silent and Cloud's heart beat faster.

"My... father and I are just here for the day. He's running some errands so I'm just killing time."

"Ehh? You're only here for the day?" She laughed again. "You're going to have a hard time killing time in this place. What's your name?"

Definitely not necessary. He should leave.

"Cloud. I'm Cloud."

Oh, well. He had come this far – and she was so kind! What harm could a conversation with her possibly do? Not only that, but the opportunity for Cloud to befriend someone his age came along so very – well, never, actually. When you lived in the mountains and spent most of your time training or studying it left little time or occasion for a social life. Sephiroth was a loving parent and unstinting teacher, but there were times – though he would never confess it to him – when Cloud craved more congenial company.

"Cloud," she echoed thoughtfully. "Well, Cloud, my name's Tifa. Do you wanna come kill time somewhere more interesting?"

* * *

More Daddy Seph to follow in the next chapters :D Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!


	4. Secret at Mt Nibel

Yeah, I know this is a Cloud/ Sephiroth fic, but I just love the friendship between Cloud and Tifa More Seph and Cloud soon, guys, please be patient! 3

* * *

Chapter Four

"Secret On Mt. Nibel"

In his military days, Sephiroth had always strived to be a father to his men. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why bringing up Cloud had come somewhat naturally to him.

As a child, he had dreaded nightfall. He used to tremble and cry out so mournfully that Sephiroth – in his terminal weakness for the boy – would promptly appear by his bedside. However, rather than scold him for his tears and order him to "shape up" in the hopes of cultivating inner strength and command of his emotions, the former general yielded to his pleas. Hardly understanding why himself, he stayed with Cloud all through the night and rocked him in his arms until he fell asleep.

Cloud's fifteenth year now approached, and yet still there were nights – when the harsh mountain wind rose to a fiendish howling and the black veil of darkness settled thicker than ever – when he would gingerly creak his bedroom door open and slip bare-footed into Sephiroth's room.

The soldier within Sephiroth knew it would be wise to discourage such coddling. That being said, it seemed to do little harm. His ward still showed pleasing progress, and there could be no denying the deep emotional bond such occasions forged, and anything that tightened his hold over Cloud only further served his purposes.

His thoughts paused upon these tender recollections as he crossed the foyer of the Shinra Mansion. Perhaps one day he would bring Cloud here – to show him the place of their birth, where years ago Shinra scientists had unwittingly built the agents of their sorry species' demise. Perhaps... Or perhaps not. His child was a sensitive soul after all. Coming here might stir feelings in him best left undisturbed, and what kind of parent would he be if he were to allow anything to frighten or confuse his little one?

Either way, it didn't matter. As long as Cloud believed he and Sephiroth shared the same misbegotten birth, his grip on him was secure. Cloud belonged to him, and together they would take back the Planet... but first, he needed to make sure the evidence of his deception remained buried.

Descending into the basement of the Shinra Mansion, the former general adjusted his pristine black gloves and swiftly set to work.

"Would you... (huff)... _wait_ already!"

Tifa doubled over, clutching her knees. Humming to himself, Cloud skidded to a half in the icy black road that staggered down the hillside to wait for his new friend. She really was tediously slow; compared to an enhanced being like him she had no chance of keeping up. He would have to slow down.

When she eventually caught up to him, she punched him in the arm. The two had been acquainted for little over half an hour, and this was already the second time he'd suffered one of her surprisingly painful blows. The first time had been after he'd innocently inquired how many boyfriends she'd had (hoping this might flatter her as an implication of her beauty) and she'd called him a jerk and indignantly declared she'd slug any of the wolf-whistling hick boys around hereif they came near her – a claim which must have been demonstrated in the past, for upon re-entering town square every teenage boy in the vicinity scattered like mice and disappeared.

As they made their way to Tifa's secret location, they talked and laughed and bickered. Cloud soon decided he liked her very much – this strange, sweet, slightly violent girl who alternated between hitting him and teasing him. She had lived in Nibelheim all her life, but wanted to get out as soon as possible. Her dream was to become a great martial artist- which explained why for such a petite girl she packed a rock-hard punch.

Cloud absorbed the blame for her occasional outbursts, owing it to his arrested social skills and unhappy tendency to vocalize every thought that danced into his head – most of which caused the poor girl to blush with fury or embarrassment.

"I _wear_ therapeutic underwear because I have back problems," she snapped after one such trying conversation.

"Back problems? Ah! That might be because of your cleavage. I strained my back once during a dead-lift and my father told me – "

 _THUMP!_

He soon realized, however, than in spite of his dead arm and severe bruising, he had never enjoyed a conversation so much. It felt so easy, so light and fun! Was this what it was like to be a normal teenager, hanging out with normal friends? Laughing, teasing and talking about the stupidest things?

 _She's the enemy. Don't forget._

This hissing reminder seemed to perch upon Cloud's shoulder and torment him every time Tifa said something that made him laugh or blush. He struggled to remember why this was a bad idea, he _tried_ , but eventually – with an angry resolve – he swatted the unwelcome presence away and decided to enjoy what little time he had left with his new friend.

 _You'll regret it,_ the voice seemed to snort, and Cloud knew it was right.

The stark pale sky swarmed with clouds, promising snow. Tifa drew her jacket tighter around her shoulders, gritting her teeth against the punishing cold wind that swelled the deeper they ventured into the white wilderness. Alarmed, Cloud promptly shed his coat and offered it to her as an additional layer.

"But you'll freeze!" she cried, horrified. Cloud smiled.

"I don't get cold as quickly as you do," he assured her. His body regulated its temperature much more effectively than the average human. Ignoring her anxious objections, he wrapped the coat around her and buckled its front.

"T-thanks, Cloud."

Her big brown eyes glistened, pools of tender affection and gratitude. Cloud's heart suddenly pounded at a rapid pace – much to his bewilderment. Such physiological abnormalities this girl stirred in him! Perhaps he should consult Sephiroth about it when he got back? He could be coming down with something.

At length, they came to a place Cloud remembered well; a place he never thought he would fix eyes on again. It loomed against the white vastness of the snow, a monolith of dull metal and corrugated scaffolding. A low, thrumming sound stirred the air, tingling in Cloud's ears the nearer they approached. Flashes of memory from years ago assaulted his brain in a kaleidoscope of images; a rising pod door, a cold chamber, trembling fear, a snarling creature with hungry eyes...

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at Tifa and suddenly realized he was trembling.

"We can't..." he choked, "Tifa, this place... The reactor?"

"Yeah," she answered quizzically. "My dad used to work here before it was abandoned. He said Shinra kept all kinds of secrets inside. I always wanted to check it out, but..."

Cloud scratched the back of his head.

"Were you afraid to go alone?"

He half-expected her to hit him again, but instead she laughed and flashed him a tenacious smile.

"Maybe," she teased, "but I've got nothing to worry about now that I've got my own personal bodyguard."

"Wait – what..?"

She seized his hand and dragged him after her, powering up the snowy bank towards the reactor. She seemed deaf to Cloud's protests, and although the young soldier could have easily wrested his grip away from Tifa's, he realized with a warm, sinking hopelessness that he was powerless to refuse anything she asked of him.

* * *

More updates soon! Remember, reviews are love 3 Thanks to everyone for all the follows xxx


End file.
